1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of preparing a gap filler agent, a gap filler agent prepared using the same, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor capacitor using a gap filler agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include features variously disposed on a substrate. During fabrication of a semiconductor device, certain features of the device may be formed by depositing, and subsequently removing, one or more layers of materials.